mass_effect_from_ashes_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Please read the rules completely and make certain that you understand them before registering and participating in our game. The staff will not be lenient in regards to disciplining those that fail to abide by them. "I forgot" or "I didn't read that" will not be accepted as an excuse. Accounts Registration Age Restriction Mass Effect is a mature series with numerous adult themes; MEFA is no different. Such as it is, our game is rated A for "Adults Only", meaning that we do NOT allow minors( persons under the age of 18) to join. By registering an account with us, you claim to be 18 years of age or older. The MEFAn staff will not be held legally responsible for minors that choose to lie about their age in order to gain access to adult content. Those whom are discovered to have deceived the staff about their age will be permanently banned from the site and any member that is aware of the presence of a minor who chooses to hide/not come forward with this information will suffer the same fate. * Admin's Note: Drell is fully aware that Mass Effect is rated M (17+) opposed to A(18+).In his opinion, most game devs use M rather than A to boost sales. * The staff will not tolerate argument against this decision. ERP aka "erotic roleplay", according to US law, is a form of sexting. While we're aware that the laws vary by state and that cases vary by judge and jury, the staff does not feel that the risk is worth it. * Please do not bring in the whole "it's not illegal where I'm from" nonsense. This is not how the law works. MEFA is a US site (jcink is bound by US law) and its staff are adults whom are American. You may not be held legally responsible ,but we certainly can be. * Drell is extremely uncomfortable writing adult content with kids anyway. So regardless, it's just a total "no f*ing way, not happening" deal. Dossiers aka "OoC Accounts" What is it? The first account that you'll need to register with is your ooc (out of character) or parent account which we refer to as a "dossier account" here on MEFA. Dossier accounts are your main accounts with which you will use to post in all non-roleplaying sections of our forums. You will be linking all of your sub accounts aka "IC" or "In character" accounts to this ooc account. * You are allowed only ONE ooc account so please make sure that you use a valid e-mail address and create a password that you will remember and isn't too easy to crack. Choosing a Name * You are welcome to name your account almost anything you'd like to be called by other roleplayers so long as it's appropriate and it's a coherent name opposed to something like "sdasgtfgstehye" . The staff does not deem anything sexually or violently explicit to be acceptable. Furthermore, we will not tolerate names that promote illegal activities , or any kind of discrimination &/or harmful context. * Additionally, we do not permit the use of canon character names from the Mass Effect Universe like "Commander Shepard" , "Mordin Solus" , " Urdnot Wrex", "Garrus Vakarian", "Liara T'Soni" ,"Ashley Williams", "Legion" etc. Because that is confusing and it may lead guests to think our site allows canon characters , which it does not. So, with that said, please use a unique name that people may more easily associate you with. It's totally fine if you wish to call yourself "N7 Dude"if you desire a Mass Effect themed name opposed to something more personal. * Please avoid using a name that is too similar to another username (we advise that you take a look at our member list first to see what's taken before you choose a name) . For example, the admin writing the article you're reading now is called "Drell Operative" on site. He often goes by the nicknames of "Drell" , "Drell-O" or D.O. Naming your dossier any of those nicknames or variations of the original username itself will not be permitted. We do not enforce this rule on IC accounts, however. IC/In Character Accounts What is it? In Character accounts (often shortened to "character accounts" ) are accounts that you use to submit RP posts with. A player is expected to make an account per character. Naming * Each character account name must contain your character's true first and last name only even if they usually go by an alias or don't know what their name is. Our characters might know what the character's name is but players should. * For the sake of keeping things less confusing, we ask that you refrain from choosing a name that is too similar to to a canon or an OC on our site. Given the choice, we don't want characters who are not related to share a last name. Sharing a first name is fine though Account Linking Every character account that you make must be linked to your dossier account so that other players know which characters that you write for. If you don't know how to do this, please refer to this article Avatars Graphic images depicting sex, violence, nudity , illegal or discrimination is prohibited. Any artwork used (drawings, photos) should either be made by you ,or made for you. If this isn't the case, we strongly encourage you to ask permission from whomever made the art if you can use it. Screenshots from popular media such as shows, movies, video games etc is alright , however, unless the creator(s) of the content have made it clear to that they don't desire their content to be redistributed for use of any nature including recreational and non-profit. Character Creation Content Rights The written content that you submit to our site, you agree to share. Upon your departure, you may request that we remove the content ,but the staff doesn't guarantee that they will honor that request. We'll try, but if we feel that retconning the material you've submitted would affect the game too adversely, then we reserve the right to keep it. However,we will make sure to maintain proper credit to whatever it is that you create. In short, do not use anything that you are extremely protective of and don't want people using/referencing long after you are gone. Character Type Restrictions Biotics * In humans specifically, Biotic amps are still a relatively new technology. Most biotics have use of L1 implants, which allows them to reach something from a high shelf or tap someone's shoulder kinetically across the room, but isn't enough to be useful in combat. Some teenagers already claimed by the Systems Alliance have been implanted with L2 biotic amps, though they are only in the first stage of human experimentation at a place known as Jump Zero. We will not make special exceptions and deviate from canon in this respect at this point in time. * Biotic abilities should be modeled after the abilities we see in the trilogy games only. Please don't make up completely new abilities out of thin air. Canons * Y'ou are not allowed to play any canon characters.' MEFA is a game for original characters (OCs) only. * We do not permit player characters to have important relationships with canon characters without good reason for it. The staff will determine whether or not the reason you provide is suitable. * Roles filled by canon characters may not be taken. Example: Your character cannot be Illusive Man ; Jack Harper exists in our universe. Professions * Spectre status is something that must be earned icly and oocly, Please see the link for details. * High ranking military(i.e. Admirals, Generals) , political , and criminal characters will require special permission from the staff. * You may have other special forces characters without filling any special requirements. * Asari Justicars are extremely rare and not allowed at this time. * The following Species * Allowed: Asari, batarians, drell, hanar, volus, vorcha, krogan, quarians, humans, turians, salarians, elcor. Not allowed: reapers, geth, protheans, yagh, collectors, and anything that doesn't appear in the Mass Effect Trilogy. Andromeda species aren't allowed. * Creating a character with the asari genetic mutation that produces an Ardaht-Yakshi requires special permission from the staff. Other * Your character should fit the lore of Mass Effect as well as the timeline that MEFA is set in. Giving your character a technology or abilities that are too advanced for the time or species isn't appropriate. * The staff will not be accepting characters that have uncovered reaper tech or made up prothean tech that hasn't been established in lore. Character Applications = Are they required? = As of 2019, we do not require players to write biographies for their characters. However, in order to prevent serial character creation, the staff requires two things: # A player may not make more than 4 bio-free characters within 30 days. # All characters lacking bios must be actively played within a month of making them or they will be automatically removed and they will lose any voice and face claims they've made for those characters. = Only four characters a month? I want more! = Then you will need to write a complete character bio for every additional character that you create. = Alright. I'll make a profile for my character. How do I do that? = Follow these instructions: # Go to the section of our forums labeled Profile Construction. # Click on the pinned thread titled "Application Template" . # Copy the code for the app. # Start a new thread in Profile Construction. The title should be the full name of your character. # In the body of the post, paste the code. # Proceed to fill out all of the information to the best of your ability. (telling us your character's sexuality is optional) # Complete your profile ASAP. You may leave your WIP on our forums for a time, but any profile that has been neglected for 30 days or more may be removed if the section is cluttered, otherwise you have 60 days! # When you are done with your profile,notify the staff (Muffinface or Drell Operative)via PM or Discord. # After contacting the staff, please wait for at least 7 days before asking them when your character will be approved. # If a staff member asks you to revise your profile, please do so as instructed and contact them once more after that revision is made. Player Conduct Out of Character Discord # Mature content is only permitted in our NSFW channels. 'Explicitly violent and sexual imagery any sort will not be allowed. ' ''' # Expect each other's personal boundaries. If someone asks you to quit a topic, please try to respect that request. # Please don't be petty and/or hypersensitive. It's okay to ask people to stop talking about something if it's legitimately making you feel uncomfortable , but # If you are having an issue with another member, try to talk it out with them privately first. If this effort fails , contact a member of the staff. If the problem you have is with a member of the staff such as Drell, then talk to Muffin and vica verca. # If a staff member tells you to do something, then just do it. Arguing against our judgment is not going to end well. # Do not complain about roleplay. If you are unhappy with a thread or partner, then stop writing with that person or in the thread you don't like. We don't appreciate unnecessary drama. # Do not beg for or harass other players for threads and/or posts. We understand that sometimes people get excited but please keep in mind that this behavior is more likely to cause people to do the opposite of what you're asking for. If your partner asks you to wait a week before you ask them, please respect that request. # Roleplaying '''Activity * MEFA is a fairly casual roleplay site and does not require more than a post per account within 90 days. * Every three months on the first , we will run a site-wide activity check They will generally be run: Aug , Nov , Feb , and May. These activity checks usually last a week; failure to reply appropriately to an AC thread may result in an account being moved to the inactive member group. Unsorted accounts with no posting activity in 90 days will likely be deleted. * Roleplay threads that are inactive for 90 days or more will be archived. * Inactive threads and accounts may easily be revived by the creator if they PM the staff. Word Count * We have no site-wide word count requirement.